


When the Time Comes

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You knew he'd have to know eventually, but you didn't ever want to be the one to tell him. Written for <a href="http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/9640.html?thread=46395560#t46395560">this prompt on the kinkmeme</a> where Sherlock deduces that someone has AIDS<br/>TRIGGER WARNING: for death and AIDS</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Time Comes

You know he'll have to know eventually, but you don't want to have to tell him.

Because for the first time in your lives, the time you've walked this planet with him, you have no idea how he will react.

Chances are, he'll simply pluck at his violin and nod.

Or not look up from his laptop.

Or perhaps he'll laugh and make some sort of cutting remark about "upsetting Mummy". And John will tug at his arm and hiss his name. And the funny thing is, he'll stop and stare at John, confused, because he _never_ seems to realize that he's gone too far.

In the end, you don't have to tell him. There are times when you can best him at the game of deduction, but those are rare. He notices, because he _knows_ you. Just as you _know_ him. He knew everything about you, except this. And now, he knows this too.

"How?" he asks you, flopping into your visitor's chair.

"The usual way," you reply. "Ian and I knew. We took the risk anyway. It seemed worth it at the time." He smiles, a flicker of a grin, really.

You read worlds of understanding in that.

"How long do you have?" he asks.

You shrug.

"I'm surprised you…" you begin.

He smiles again. "You're still my brother."

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, no money. Special thanks to Bluestocking79 and Machshefa for making this possible.


End file.
